Fire and Ice
by LittleLampLover
Summary: When a fateful night sets 2 "freaks" together, one not even knowing what they're capable of, trouble strikes. SmoshGames is held captive, Mari's memory is gone and Sohinki is missing. What could possibly be worse? Some real life pairings. Rated T for cursing. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Herro :3**

**This is my first fanfiction story so if some parts seem a little bad, please help me to try and improve it!**

**I'll be using their stage names because their badass even though they don't call each other by that but let's face it, Lasercorn is so much more fun to say than David :p**

**I'm rambling now...just read...**

**I DONT OWN SMOSHGAMES! OKAY!**

* * *

**Lasercorn P.O.V.**

Joven, Sohinki and I were reading through some of the tweets the fans were sending us. Most of them were directed at Ian and Anthony telling them to play Minecraft and other games. There were also a few questions (mostly consisting of, "when will you play Minecraft?") and a few asking us random things.

I was skimming through the tweets when one in particular caught my attention. "Why is Sohinki the one you always say isn't going to be able to do "Why We're Single" and yet he's the only single guy there?" Apparently Joven and Sohinki had read it too because Joven asked "Yeah, why are you single?" Sohinki shrugged.

"I don't know, too nerdy?" He said quickly. Too quickly. Joven obviously picked up on it too.

"You got a lady in mind?" Joven asked.

"No," he quickly answered again.

"He totally does," I said and Joven nodded in agreement.

"Guys! I'm just single! There's nothing wrong with that!" Sohinki argued but Joven and I both annoyed him.

"Maybe its someone we know, like one of the clevver tv girls," I offered.

"Or Mari!" Joven added.

"Oh yeah definetly," I told him.

"Guys! I'm not in love with Mari!" Joven and I ignored him once again and started talking about Sohinki and Mari going out and stuff. Sohinki obviously did not like it. He turned around and slapped Joven in the face. I looked at Sohinki who was practiclly boiling over with anger right now, then took a look at Joven who was clutching his face in pain.

"Slap three," Sohinki said before storming out of the office. I turned to Joven.

"How hard did he slap you?" I asked. In reply, Joven took his hand off his cheek and I saw the damage that had been done. The area where Sohinki had hit him was a bright shade of red.

"Woah! Dude, you okay?"

"Not really, I feel like I got slapped in the face with fire! Ow," Joven replied, "I'll be fine though." Note to self: never get Sohinki mad,_ ever_.

**Sohinki P.O.V.**

I walked outside the office and to the bathroom to try and calm myself down. Sure I loved my friends but they thought they knew everything about girls just because they both happened to be in a relationship. Assholes.

I went into the stall and took a few deep breaths. Come on Sohinki keep it together.

Usually their comments about me being single didn't bother me that much but today it really hit home. Probably because they went and brought Mari into it.

I'd been crushing on Mari since before we started working at SmoshGames together and who could blame me? She was a extremly beautiful girl gamer who also knew how to dance pretty well. It's not like those types of girls are always around.

Despite what all of the psychopathic fangirls and now Joven and Lasercorn say, I definitely wouldn't stand a chance with Mari. She was waaaaaay out of my league to start with and also no one would want to date a freak like me that could also potentially kill them. It had almost happened before, I couldn't have it actually happen to someone like Mari. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Once I felt that I was calm enough to face people again, I walked out of the bathroom when I heard Ian's voice.

"Sohinki, we gotta film the new Game Bang," he said. I nodded in reply and followed him to the Game room. Anthony, Joven, Lasercorn and Ian were in the front row while Mari was in the back by herself. I sat down next to her and she smiled at me. I smiled back.

Anthony started the camera and we all shouted "Game Bang!"

"Today, we were gonna play some Halo, but then Joven lost the game," Ian said, "so instead we're playing some Super Smash Bros!"

"We're gonna do the weird tournament thing like last time except this time we choose our characters," Anthony explained.

"And the 3 losers, will have to stand against the wall, as the three winners fire nerf gun darts at them," Joven added.

"But if someone wins twice, then how do they fire two nerf guns?" Mari asked.

"Let's just hope someone doesn't win twice," Anthony said. The room was then filled with people shouting Game Bang all off sync from one another.

Joven handed me back a controller, apparently I was in the first group. Anthony picked Pikachu, Lasercorn chose Kirby and I decided on Mr. Game and Watch.

The stage the computer chose for us first was "Final Destination". The match was filled with lots of hammers, lightning and Lasercorn trolling us.

Anthony was the first to die leaving Lasercorn with 2 lives but a damage percentage of 135% and me with 1 life with a damage percentage of 112% so I was pretty much screwed.

I hit Lasercorn with a regular "A" attack and killed him but I would need a miracle to win this thing. Lasercorn dropped down from the blue platform with a rock drop in attempt to hit me. I moved out of the way and hit Kirby with my side b attack (hammer). The number above the hammer was 9, I smiled. The hammer came in contact with Kirby and despite the fact that Kirby had no damage on him at the time, the hammer sent him flying off the screen.

"What the hell!" Lasercorn angrily shouted, "How did that kill me?" I laughed.

"Instant kill." Lasercorn threw his controller down in rage.

"You son of a bitch," he mumbled.

The next round was Ian, Mari and Joven. Joven chose Link, Ian was Bowser and Mari had picked Zelda.

Joven was easily finished off by Ian fairly early in the game and Mari soon after.

"Yeah, Joven, you're so much better with your character," Anthony mocked.

"Shut up," he told him. Anthony just smirked.

It was Ian and I against each other for the final match and I was able to beat him.

"Dammit Sohinki!" Ian yelled. I just laughed.

The next round winners were Ian and Lasercorn Kirby was able to take down Bowser using mostly fan-attacks and other forms of trolling.

The final round I had won again and Mari was able to beat Ian and Anthony with the Smash ball. Everyone clapped and cheered for Mari. She didn't have much experience with this game so it was pretty impressive.

When Mari and I had to face off against each other again, everyone was cheering for Mari to win, and honestly, so was I. I didn't want to have to shoot her with Nerf gun darts, so I let her win. Everyone went crazy for Mari's victory and made fun of me a little bit for losing to her but I didn't mind. I still got to shoot Anthony, Ian and Joven right?

**Well that's all for now! Follow da story to be told when I upload new chapters, reviews are welcomed! :)**

**~LittleLampLover**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mari P.O.V**

I had actually not lost at a Game Bang! Go Mari! Go Mari! Go Mari! Whoooooo!

Joven, Anthony and Ian lined up against a wall while Sohinki, Lasercorn and I lined up opposite of them.

"Cover your balls!" I heard Sohinki shout, we all knew that's where Lasercorn was aiming. I counted down from 3 and once I reached one there was a bombardment of nerf gun darts being shot at the defenseless Ian, Anthony and Joven. Towards the end Lasercorn must've hit Joven in the balls because he yelled, "Ball shot!" and Joven stumbled backwards. There was definitely going to be a slo-mo replay of that.

Once we all ran out of bullets Joven, Ian and Anthony all slumped on the floor as if they were dead. Thank god that wasn't me that time.

After Anthony turned the camera off, Lasercorn, Joven, Anthony and Ian ditched Sohinki and I so we were forced to clean up the nerf gun darts ourselves. Assholes.

**Sohinki P.O.V.**

I win Game Bang and I get to clean up the nerf gun darts. Yay. At least it was with Mari. If it were with anyone else I would've complained.

"Great friends," I heard Mari mumble, barley audible as she picked up the countless nerf darts. We both took to sperate ends of the room and gathered the foam bullets, working our way to the center.

On the last dart, our hands touched grabbing for the last dart. At that moment, I felt a spark. No, emotions! Not now! Hopefully Mari did not feel that. We paused and looked into each other's eyes.

"Um..." I was at a loss for words.

"I guess I'll put these away then?" Mari asked, also feeling the awkwardness of the moment.

"Yeah, sure."

"Bye Sohinki."

"Bye." Mari left to put the darts away and I awkwardly shuffled back to the office to pack up my things and leave for the night. So far so good.

**Mari P.O.V.**

Note to self: Slap Anthony, Ian, Joven and Lasercorn. At least Sohinki was nice enough to stay. At one point our hands brushed over each other's and I swear I felt a little spark of heat or something. Weird... once we had gathered the foam bullets I went to place then in the closet.

Once out of the closet, I looked down at my hand which felt oddly cold, there was a thin layer of frost starting from the tips of my fingers leading up to my wrist where the ice was spreading up my arm. What the hell was happening! It was a 95 degree day in California and there was ice on my arm?

I panicked and ran into the bathroom where I immediately ran some warm water over my icy arm in attempt to try and melt it away. What was happening to me?!

**Lasercorn P.O.V.**

"Why can't you and Lasercorn edit!" Ian shouted at Joven, "Anthony and I did it last time!"

"It's not our turn! We went the week before! It's Sohinki and Mari's turn!" Joven retorted.

"So it's their turn?" Ian asked. Joven nodded.

"SOHINKI! MARI! IT'S YOUR TURN TO EDIT!" Anthony called to Sohinki who was in the office and Mari who was...wherever she was.

"No way! We had to clean up your Nerf gun mess! Have Joven and Lasercorn do it!" Sohinki yelled back.

"HEY!" I exclaimed.

"It's your turn to edit though!" Ian complained.

"Why are you guys all yelling at each other?" I looked over at the door to see Mari standing there. She had a slightly shocked/scared facial expression she was trying to hide with a "you guys are losers" face. I figured I shouldn't push it.

"It's your turn to edit," Ian told her.

"Wasn't it your turn?" she replied.

"No! We did it last week!" Anthony argued. Mari sighed.

"Fine," she responded. I think I heard her whisper assholes afterwards. Anthony's phone buzzed.

"Oh god, I need to go home now..." Anthony told us reaching for his jacket and car keys.

"Why?" Joven asked.

"Cat emergency." Joven looked confused but nodded okay.

"Hey, can you drop me off on the way?" Ian asked.

"Yeah I guess, bye guys!" Mari, Joven and I waved goodbye to Ian and Anthony.

"I guess we should head home," i suggested grabbing for my items.

"Yeah, have fun editing," Joven told Mari. She just glared.

"Sorry!" he apologized quickly, "bye!"

**Well that's chapter two! I think I'll be uploading a new chapter every Saturday so that way I have a schedule and stuff. **

**Hope you liked it :)**

**~LittleLampLover**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE! Yay! :)**

**Sohinki P.O.V.**

Out of all nights, tonight was a night I had to edit? I don't know what payback this was from the universe but whatever I did to deserve punishment must've been bad. This was the first day that I'd ever had any problem with this.

Stay calm, you got this.

"Hey," I said taking a seat next to Mari who already had the day's footage uploaded.

"Hey," she replied. We edited as we usually would but we didn't talk we just had the radio playing.

At around 1 AM we were almost done editing and I was just about to add the slow mo replay of Joven getting shot in the balls. I could hear "Demons" by Imagine Dragons on the radio (I don't own the song, okay!) We got this, just a few more minutes and you can drive home.

Mari and I were just reviewing the final product to make sure we didn't screw anything when Mari grasped her forehead in pain.

"Are you okay?!" I quickly asked.

"Yeah, just a headache I think..." once the words left her mouth the room went dark except for the faint glow from the computer screens and whispers echoed through the entire room. What was going on?

"Joven! Lasercorn! This isn't funny!" Mari yelled. Part of me wanted to believe that it was our friends pulling a practical joke on us but another part of me said that this wasn't a joke.

The whispers grew louder and louder and Mari kept shouting for Joven and Lasercorn to stop it.

"Mari," I finally spoke, "I don't think its a prank." I looked at her face and it was full of total and utter terror. The whispers continued as I looked around the room for anything that could be making the noises. I turned away from the door and out of the corner of my eye I saw glowing red eyes.

"MARI LOOK OUT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Whatever it was that was terrorizing us threw a huge silver blade down at her.

Without thinking I pushed her out of the way and fire erupted from my hands. I created a shield to protect myself and the blade exploded from contact from the fire.

I Matthew Sohinki can control the element of fire.

**That was a little cheesy :p sorry**

**It also might have been a little short :/ (or a lot short)**

**whatever :) Hope you all enjoyed it make sure you review, favorite and follow!**

**-LittleLampLover**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY GUYS!**

**I completely blanked yesterday and forgot to post this chapter! Well here it is a day late, hope you enjoy :)**

**Sohinki p.o.v.**

The fact I had just totally exposed my secret to Mari was the least of my worries. There was some demon trying to murder us.

As the blade shattered around us, Mari hid under a table for cover. The demonic creature growled and continued to throw things at us. So far 3 computers and a lamp had been broken. I formed a ball of fire and threw it at the beast. He roared in anger. Oh god.

Mari was still hiding under the table in shock as the demon destroy the office in attempts to kill us. I threw another fireball at it's face and it became distracted with trying to put out the fire in its eyes.

I slipped under the table next to Mari while it was temporarily blinded.

"What's going on?" She whispered.

"I have no idea!"

"And how did you do the-"

"It's um..." I didn't know. How did I do it? I wasn't even sure. All I knew is just that I just...could.

"Nevermind," she said cutting me off.

"We just need to find a to beat that thing," I said turning around to try and catch a glimpse at the beast. I don't know what happened next. I heard a loud boom and saw the pair of eyes I would never forget.

**Lasercorn P.O.V.**

I woke up at 7:00 to the sound of my phone going off. I didn't want to answer the phone but I knew I had to. I looked at the caller ID and it was Anthony. I rolled over in bed and sat up.

"Lasercorn! Get to the office, NOW!" He yelled frantically.

"Why?" I grumbled still half asleep.

"You'll see, just get down here!" And with that he hung up the phone. I rolled out of bed and got dressed and drove down to the studio.

When I got to the doors of the building I was instantly greeted by Ian.

"You've gotta see this!" He said, grabbing my arm and dragging me into the SmoshGames studios. I struggled against his grasp until we got to the game room.

"Why are you dragging..." I didn't finish the sentence when I saw what Ian and Anthony were obviously trying to show me.

Everything was destroyed.

Computer screens cracked, tables split in half, chairs broken into pieces. There wasn't a thing in sight that wasn't smashed or destroyed.

"What the hell happened?" Is what I tried to say but I was speechless. Luckily, Joven asked it for me.

All three of us turned around to see our friend in just as much shock as I was.

"I have no idea! Sohinki and Mari were just supposed to be editing a video!" Anthony exclaimed.

"And I haven't seen either of them!" Ian added.

"Did you guys check around here?" Joven asked.

"No, we just called you guys," Anthony explained.

"Here, Anthony, Joven and I will go and try and find help. Lasercorn, try calling Sohinki and Mari." I nodded. Anthony, Ian and Joven all left to go try and find help from...somewhere... as I pulled out my phone and dialed Sohinki's number.

There was no answer. I sighed and tried calling a few more times just in case but he never picked up his phone. I then dialed Mari's number hoping for better results. I faintly heard a vibration sound coming from the remains of our office.

Mari was trapped in there.

I ran over to where I heard the buzzing noise and started digging through a huge pile of desks, computers and other random things. After removing some items, I saw some of Mari's head and began moving the items faster.

When I had gotten everything out of the way, I pulled Mari out from underneath a collapsed table. She was knocked out cold.

"Mari!" I said frantically shaking her hoping it would wake her up or something. I didn't know what to do. Her skin was as cold as ice.

"COme on Mari! Wake uP!" I exclaimed still shaking her. It seemed to work at least a little bit because she stirred a bit in her sleep.

"Mari!" I yelled a bit louder. She slowly opened her eyes. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Who are you?" she croaked her voice not even sounding like her own. Oh god.

"Mari, it's me, Lasercorn!" Mari just stared. "Come on, Mari! We've worked together for a year! You host SmoshPit weekly! And you do Super Mari Fun Time and GameBang and... you can't tell me you don't remember this!"" Her face was still as confused as before. She didn't remember anything. Moments of silence passed with my friend staring at me. It looked like she was trying to remember but she couldn't. Finally she spoke up.

"I have to find him."

"What? Find who?" I asked. Mari ignored me and began to get up and walk out of the office.

"Mari! Wait! Find who? Who's 'him'?" Mari turned around to face me.

"Matthew Sohinki." and with that she ran out the door.

**Okay well I hope you all liked it, favorite and follow and don't forget to review :)**

**See ya next week**

**~LittleLampLover**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess who's back...back again**

**Okay no just read it :p**

**Sohinki's P.O.V.**

I woke up in the middle of the woods, lying on the ground with pain in my head, cuts all over my arms and legs. I tried to move but it hurt too much. I just remained lying down, completely helpless in the woods in who knows where. I couldn't remember much from last night. I remember a pair of glowing red eyes, using my ability and Mari. Mari! Oh god, please don't let anything bad have happened to her. I once again made an effort to move but it was painful. I fought it and tried to sit up. I was able to finally get the top half of my body off of the dirt and pine needles that covered the ground and propped myself up against a tree. The only thing I had with me was my jacket and my wallet. No phone. At least I would have some money for if I ever found a way out of these woods. I continued to sit against the tree shutting my eyes and letting myself drift off to sleep.

**Mari P.O.V.**

I didn't know where I was going. I didn't know where I was. I didn't know who I was (other than that guy telling me that I was Mari) and I didn't know where Matthew Sohinki was or why I needed to find him, I just knew I needed to find him. I ran out of the building and to my right, and just walked down the street passing by stores, shops, restaurants, peering into each one of them to see if I could find him. I didn't know what he looked like but I was sure when I saw him I would know that I had found him. Just keep walking, just keep walking.

**Lasercorn P.O.V.**

"Anthony! Ian! Joven!" I yelled as loud as I could, hoping they were still within earshot. I heard the pounding of uneven footsteps and they barged into the room.

"What?" Ian asked concerned.

"Mari was in here, she was in a pile of stuff. She didn't remember anything. Not me, SmoshGames, nothing! She said she had to find Sohinki and then ran out of the building," I told them.

"Why did she have to find Sohinki?" Joven asked.

"I have no idea!" I exclaimed, "I tried to run after her but once I got outside I couldn't find her!"

"What do we do now?" Anthony asked worried about our 2 friends.

"I guess we have to try and find them...?" Ian suggested.

"Anthony, try calling Mari, she did have her phone with her!" I commanded. Anthony whipped out his phone at lightning speed and dialed Mari's number. We all waited in silence as Anthony held the small iPhone up to his ear, hoping and praying our friend would answer.

"What the hell?!" Anthony exclaimed after 30 seconds.

"What?"

"She picked up, but when she did my phone just had a static-y sound of sorts," he explained. The lights in the room flickered on and off once. That got all of us to pay extreme attention.

"What was that?" Ian asked, sounding a little more scared than he wanted to sound.

"I get it now," Anthony said, "this is all just some prank that Sohinki and Mari pulled. Cut it out guys!"

The lights then flickered a few more times, but then remained turned off.

"Um...Anthony, I don't think it's just a prank..." Joven mumbled.

"Oh then what is it? A demon?" Anthony joked. A quiet whisper was heard throughout the room and I saw Anthony's face, plastered with fear **(did I use that right? I'm not very good with grammar...)**. The whispers grew louder.

"I have a sword!" I yelled somehow thinking that would help. I then remembered the large pile of broken things and added quietly "somewhere..."

None of us knew what exactly to do, not even Jovenshire the ghost expert. We stood still in the center of the room, confused and scared out of our wits (although Anthony and Ian were trying hard to look brave).

We were all met with a pair of glowing red eyes, and then it was complete darkness.

**That's it for now! Hope you liked it if you did, leave a review and hit that follow button. Also don't forget to save it to your favorites if you thought it was worthy :p**

**~LittleLampLover**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah, I'm late again...I'm sorry**

**Sohinki P.O.V.**

When I opened my eyes again, it was dark and I wasn't feeling great (or even good or ok for that matter) but I was definitely in a much better state than earlier. I finally got up from my spot against the tree, instantly feeling pain in my left leg, but ignoring it as I limped through the woods attempting to find civilization. I didn't know how big the forest I was in, but I hoped it wasn't too long. After a while, my leg hurt too much and I couldn't walk any further. I slumped down against another tree then pulling the hood of my jacket over my head. Not feeling especially tired due to the nap I had had earlier, I held out my palm and created a small flame. I looked at it for a long time. I had used to think it was cool that I had a superpower, but now it seemed like more of a curse than a blessing.

**Mari P.O.V.**

I was nearing the end of the road when I came across the small cafe. I wasn't sure what it was called, I just knew I was hungry and I had enough money to buy a meal at this place.

I ordered a burger and a coke and wondered what I was supposed to do. The food was brought out fairly quickly and I thanked the waitress. I ate my the food at a fairly slow pace, wanting to take a break from searching. I felt something vibrating in my pocket, I felt around and pulled out a phone, I guess it was mine. I looked at the caller and it was from someone named "Anthony". I answered the call.

"Hello?" I asked. I got no response from the other end of the line, after about 10 seconds, I hung up the phone, but I decided to go through my contacts before putting my phone away. I scrolled through the names of people I didn't recognize. I came across one called "Lasercorn", the guy from the office building complex. The names all had absolutely no meaning to me at the moment, who were these people?

The only name I knew was his name. Matt Sohinki.

I tried to click on his entry but before it could load, my phone had an icon pop up.

Battery Low. Shutting Off.

Just my luck. I shoved it back in my pocket and went back to eating my food and thinking about this Matthew.

So I know...well...knew him... maybe he was in the whole Smosh Games thing "Lasercorn" mentioned. I was so caught up in thought I almost didn't realize the music playing.

It was actually a pretty good song, I liked it even though I didn't know it.

_If you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_ **(I ALREADY SAID THAT I DON'T OWN IT)**

The song it seemed familiar. I definitely remembered hearing it somewhere, but where. Come on, think...

I tried to remember where I had heard the song before. The song continued playing throughout the cafe, as I tried my hardest to figure out where I had heard it.

I briefly saw the image of an Asian girl, me, it looked like, and then another man. The image went away very quickly. Come on think! I mentally screamed to myself. I tried to relax and just let the forgotten memories come back.

They came rushing I heard the song, I was with Matt...Sohinki, my work at Smosh with Anthony, Ian, Joven and Lasercorn, and then what happened afterwards.

The scene looked like something out of a movie, with every detail remembered, or at least I think.

I heard the fear in Sohinki's voice, the shield of fire and the eyes that had the most evil glow to them.

Once I came back to reality, I paid the bill quickly then stepped outside in attempt to return to the SmoshGames office or another place that I knew. Even though I could remember my name and past now, I didn't know where I was.

I stood outside the cafe looking dumb and confused. I looked at the now grey sky and felt a drop of rain on my bare arms. I should have gone inside somewhere but instead I looked to my left and saw a forest. If I had any common sense at the moment, I would have gone into a store or something, there was a library across the street I could have taken shelter in but instead I ran towards the woods as fast as I could. I didn't know why, but I knew I needed to go there.

The rain continued to pick up pace but I ignored it and continued my sprint to the woods. I passed a few people who luckily payed no attention to me. Once I had reached the entrance of the woods I paused, took a deep breath, then stepped inside the haven of trees.

**I'm sorry about that ending...yeah...**

**New chapter next Saturday/Sunday. I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving and Hanukkah (if you celebrate either) and may the force be with you.**

**FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW! :D**

**~LittleLampLover**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm back with a Saturday update! :)**

**Also, I got a wattpad :) (Same username, LittleLampLover) and this fic is on there. If you have one, follow me because I will follow you back!**

**I will update this story on the two sites on the same day.**

**Lasercorn P.O.V.**

The best way to wake up is definitely by seeing darkness, you're completely destroyed office and then realizing you're tied to some of your best friends and remembering a creepy pair of glowing red eyes.

I don't think anything can top this.

I jerked my arms around trying to wake up Joven, Anthony or Ian.

"Joven! Ian! Anthony!" I whisper shouted, "Wake up!" Anthony stirred in his sleep.

"Anthony!" I said a little louder and used the limited movement I had to hit him.

"Whatttt," he groaned then sat frozen realizing the situation that was happening.

"Lasercorn? What's going on?" Anthony asked with the unmistakable tone of fear.

"I have no idea!" I replied.

"Ian! Joven! Wake the fuck up!" Anthony yelled. Joven immediately perked up and Ian woke up slowly. Both of them were as confused as Anthony and I were.

"Guys, what happened," Joven asked.

"No clue," Anthony replied, trying to sound braver, but with a small hint of fear in his voice.

It was silent except for the heavy breathing of my three friends and I. It remained like that for a few minutes, then I heard the most frightening scream I think possible. I cringed.

"Lasercorn! You okay?" I heard Ian's concerned voice. I opened my mouth to reply but no sound came out.

"Lasercorn!" He said louder this time. The screams continued to grow louder.

"Make them stop!" I shouted.

"Dude! Make what stop!" Anthony asked, worried.

"T-the screams," I said and they stopped.

"What screams?"

"Y-you didn't't hear them?"

"No, are you alright?" I wasn't alright. I was hallucinating. I couldn't be alright if stuff like this was happening. I didn't reply. I couldn't find any words to say or a voice to say them with.

Then it spoke.

"Hello there," it said. It had one of those voices that you know you'll never forget. When he spoke those two simple words, a shiver went down my spine. It was deep and colder than ice.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Anthony asked.

"That's not important, what's important is when they'll finally show up."

"Who? Who will finally show up?" Joven asked, but I knew the answer.

_Mari and Sohinki._

**Sohinki P.O.V.**

There's only so far you can walk into a woods, eventually you'll be walking out. That's the logic of it but the rows of pine trees seemed endless. I kept my eyes focused on the ground in front of me so I wouldn't trip over any more roots or branches.

I here for a few days now, the first day I spent pretty much just laying on the ground helpless but the next two days I had been walking and trying to get out of these woods.

I felt a drop of rain hit the top of my head and I looked up. Oh great a storm. This is exactly what I need. I pulled the hood up on my sweatshirt and continued to walk through the forest.

I didn't have much to do as the rain poured down on me so I just thought. About Mari, the rest of my friends but also about my ability. I never really understood why I had gotten it or how I could do it.

All I know is that one day when I was home with my brothers around the age of 7, I got really mad or something and my fists turned into fire. I didn't even notice it. My brothers were terrified. When I realized they were on fire I screamed and put them out. They called me a freak. They constantly beat me up and said if I ever told our mom and dad that they would tell them about my powers. I kept my mouth shut.

When I could get the time I would go to the creek behind my house alone to try and practice. Whenever something went wrong I would use the water to put of any fire. Eventually I learned to control it. I could summon fire then put it out with no problem. It would have been the coolest thing in the world if I wasn't constantly beat up for it.

It stopped being the almost coolest thing in the world around age 13 when I started to get hallucinations. I would pass out and have terrible dreams. Dreams about people dying, demons and other horrible things. I had constant headaches and it was awful. As I got older I had them less frequently but they still happened on occasion, even to today.

One day when I was around 18 a friend of my brother's found out. They must have told him and then the both of them threatened to expose me unless I gave them a great deal of money. I panicked and gave them the cash and then moved away. I couldn't risk anyone else finding out.

I realize now that I should have stood up to my brothers but I didn't. I could have not been a human punching bag for them but that doesn't matter anymore. I've been able to protect my secret and I've made sure no one ever found out, until Mari. But she wouldn't tell, right?

**If you liked this story then hit that "follow" button, and don't forget to add it to your favorites if you think it is worthy. **

**Leave reviews too :)**

**~LittleLampLover**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Whats up...**

**ok just read**

**Mari P.O.V.**

I still thought I was a little bit crazy for running into a giant area of trees in a rainstorm but I knew I had to be in there.

I sprinted through the trees, feet splashing in the puddles forming on the ground. In a matter of minutes I was soaked but I didn't care, I kept going.

I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I'm not the most in-shape person so that lasted all of about 10 minutes. I continued walking around trying to find out why I was here. Was I looking for something?

It hit me, I was looking for someone.

**Sohinki P.O.V.**

The fact that you're stuck in the middle of somewhere in the heavy rain becomes the least of your worries when you hear screams in your head.

I cupped my hands over my ears to try and make them stop but I knew it wouldn't work. I was hallucinating, the screams were just a creation of my mind. I tripped and almost fell onto the wet and muddy forest ground but clung onto a tree in attempt to steady myself.

I closed my eyes and tried to will the screaming away but it continued. I opened my eyes only to see the skeletons and rotting corpses of my friends. The type of thing that should only be seen in horror movies. My breathing sped up as I tried to get myself back to reality.

_It's not real_, I told myself._ It's not real, it's not real it's not real_. But no matter how many times it happens, it still looks real. And it feels real.

When I reopened my eyes I was relieved to see the wet ground and the fallen branches. I let out a huge sigh of relief and took a moment to compose myself before I continued walking. The image of my dead friends burned into my memory. I tried to forget it but I knew it would be one of those things I'd never forget.

**Lasercorn P.O.V.**

The only thing we knew about the demon was that it wanted Sohinki and Mari. But why? Did it really have that big of an issue with his try-hard mode or something?

I tried to think about any reason (legitimate or not) for someone to want Sohinki or Mari. I couldn't come up with anything. Neither of them ever committed crimes other than on GTA (don't own gta) or ever did anything really wrong.

I didn't have the guts or should I say the stupidity to ask it why it needed two of my friends. No one spoke a word in fear of what could quite possibly happen. It was silent until I heard a faint whisper "they probably know, they'll have to be taken care of"

I tensed up at part where it says "taken care of". I was going to die.

"Know what?" I heard Ian mumble under his breath.

"Don't act like you don't know," it snapped, causing us all to jump, "I know you know their 'secret'." Secret? What?

I racked my brain for any possible secrets either friend could have that would put them in danger. The only "secret" I could think of is that Sohinki liked Mari but that wasn't much of a secret anymore and knowing it should only have caused a slap to Joven's face not a demon keeping us hostage as he waits for them.

I replayed the day where Joven and teased Sohinki about liking Mari in my mind. Scrollin' through twitter, tweet from random fan, does Sohinki like someone etc. I continued to play the scene in my head and then it hit me (well it more hit Joven actually). I knew Sohinki's secret.

**I just wanna thank all of you guys who read this. If you've been reading from the beginning or you just now found this story, thank you for being so nice and sticking with me. This is my first story and I was so happy with the amount of people seeing and reading this.**

**If you liked it, please follow/favorite and leave me reviews :)**

**~LittleLampLover**


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize in advance for the short chapter, I didn't have much time to write this week. My teachers thought it would be fun to give me 4 projects the week before winter break -_-**

**also i was jammin on the saxophone in my school band (saxophone swag xD no)**

**I still hope y'all like it :)**

**Sohinki's P.O.V.**

The rain hadn't slowed one bit and I as continued my long and never ending walk. I was thinking about my friends and what they were doing right now. Were they all okay? I hoped so. I got so caught up in thought that I almost didn't notice them.

I saw a person in the distance, walking into the woods. I sighed in relief, I was close to civilization! I started to walk towards the person in hopes maybe I could use their cell phone and call my friends but as I got closer, I realized who it was.

"Mari!" I yelled running towards her. She looked around for who could have called her. She started running towards me and we met in the center and I hugged her. It was admittedly cheesy but I was so glad she was alright. We stood in the middle of the trees, water falling down on us with our arms wrapped around each other.

"I'm so glad you're okay," I whispered.

"Me too," she replied. Neither of us moved for a while. I continued to squeeze her but I don't think she minded because she was hugging back. I don't know how long the moment was, but I knew I never wanted it to end. We were both so relieved that I didn't care what happened anymore. I knew Mari was okay and that's what mattered.

**Mari P.O.V.**

I stood there hugging Sohinki for what seemed like hours but I was enjoying it and I don't think he minded. I was relieved to find him and not be completely lost.

When we started to hug I felt a spark. Like the one when our hands brushed. I smiled and continued to hug Sohinki. The air was cold but I felt warm in his arms. I felt safe in his arms.

I don't know how long it was but it wasn't until Sohinki pulled away that I looked up at his face. He looked confused. Had I done something wrong?

He started to look around and I did too to see if I could find what was wrong. Around us, there was a thin layer of snow covering the ground. It had snowed? When did this happen?

"No way," Sohinki mumbled under his breath.

"What?" I asked.

"You can do it too!" He suddenly sounded excited.

"What?" I asked, this time more confused that concerned. What was he talking about. He grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"You can control ice!"

**As I said...super short**

**Next weeks should be better and longer :)**

**Enjoy your holidays if ur celebrating in the upcoming week!**

**Bai guys!**

**~LittleLampLover**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes I know I'm late again. I'm sorry.**

***in announcer voice* Previously in Fire and Ice**

_He started to look around and I did too to see if I could find what was wrong. Around us, there was a thin layer of snow covering the ground. It had snowed? When did this happen?_

_"No way," Sohinki mumbled under his breath._

_"What?" I asked._

_"You can do it too!" He suddenly sounded excited._

_"What?" I asked, this time more confused that concerned. What was he talking about. He grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me in the eyes._

_"You can control ice!"_

**Mari P.O.V.**

"What!" I asked for the third time.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Sohinki had a huge grin on his face as I stood there completely confused and looking like an idiot.

"I-I guess I never knew..." I muttered.

"I never thought I'd ever meet someone like me, I thought I was the only one..." Sohinki kept talking.

"Yeah, this is great and all but what do I do?" I interrupted. I didn't know what I could really do, I didn't know how I could, I didn't know how to use it, I was confused.

"You can control ice, in the same way I can control fire. I'm also going to guess that people sometimes comment that you feel cold, even though you don't feel cold?" He said with a small smirk on his face.

I opened my mouth to say no and tell him that it was only him with the crazy supernatural powers but I realized it was true. Dammit.

"Yes." He smiled again.

"Wait, but you never knew you could do any of this?"

"No." Wow, way to look like an idiot.

"Like, you never had any encounter with something weird with like ice or snow or something?" I thought about it, did anything happen that I was just too stupid to notice.

"I remember when I was in like 3rd grade, this girl in class said she wished it would snow sometime. And I starting thinking about how fun it would be and then I looked outside and it was snowing. I guess I just thought it was a coincidence..." Third grade me was stupid.

"I guess you accidentally used your abilities without meaning to."

"Anytime I've used my abilities I haven't meant to. I didn't know they existed until today! I don't even know how to use them yet!" I replied a little frustrated. There was a long, silent pause before Sohinki said anything.

"I could...maybe...show you how?" He sounded a little nervous. I smiled at him.

"Okay," it was the second super cheesy moment of the night but at this point I didn't care how cheesy it was. It was perfect.

**Lasercorn P.O.V.**

Well this was just perfect. I seriously couldn't have been in a better position at the time.

An hour or so (I'm guessing here) after it stopped speaking, Joven spoke up.

"What secret? I don't remember a secret."

"No clue bro, Anthony?" Ian replied.

"Don't know, do you know, Lasercorn?"

"Nope." I said. It was a lie, I did know, at least half of it, but if it could still hear us, saying out loud could get us in even deeper trouble.

"One of you lies," it boomed. Shit. Joven, Anthony and Ian started looking around as to say which one is it?

"Doesn't really matter anyway, your little friends will be here soon. Can hardly call them friends considering they didn't even tell you what the most important thing about themselves was."

"How do you know they're even gonna come?" Asked Ian, sounding more brave than I would be able to at the current time.

"Trust me," it said, the unmistakable tone of a I've got an evil plan clearly in his voice.

Double shit.

"Until then, feel free to see who's not telling you the truth." A minute later Anthony spoke up.

"I think it's Joven."

"What! Why me?"

"You were the first to ask if any of us knew, possibly hinting at the fact that you might know and you were trying to cover."

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it Joven? Is it really?"

"Maybe it's actually you Anthony," Ian stated.

"Come on, it's not me," he replied.

"You were the first to start accusing people!"  
"That means nothing! It could be you!"

"Guys! Guys, let's just calm down," Joven said and instantly shut up, "it's Lasercorn." Everyone turned to face me.

Triple shit.

"Lasercorn? You know!?" Ian asked. I couldn't bring myself to lie again to my friends. I just sat there looking at the floor.

"Dude! Why didn't you tell us!" Anthony yelled. Still looked at the ground.

"Whatever, maybe if you had told us we wouldn't be in this situation," Ian mumbled.

"I didn't realize it until yesterday!" I shouted in defense.

"How do you realize that you know a super important secret!" Joven replied.

"I-I don't know..."

"Exactly." I sighed knowing that I couldn't tell them. That thing obviously hated Sohinki for his ability to control fire and Mari's ability to, if I'm guessing right here, control some other element. Telling them could put them in more danger then I really wanted to be accountable for. I just had to wait and see for what happens next.

**well I hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas (if you celebrate). I spent my Christmas crying over Matt Smith so... yeah**

**Bye guys**

**~LittleLampLover**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's another chapter :D**

**Hooray!**

**Mari P.O.V**

"You're too tense you need to relax," Sohinki instructed. So far, learning how to do this "control the ice" stuff. I barely understood how to play Super Smash Brothers, I couldn't understand this. So far I'd wound up either not doing anything or almost accidentally murdering Sohinki.

"Okay you have to clear your mind, get rid of all distractions focus on only freezing this leaf," Sohinki bent down to pick up a leaf and held it in front of me. I grabbed it and put it in my palm. I closed my eyes and pictured the same leaf in my palm but this time it was encased in ice. I opened my eyes and my palm to see that what I had pictured had become reality.

"There you go you got it," Sohinki smiled at me, "just need some practice and you'll be good to go."

Suddenly the sky became dark. I looked up and saw a sight I'd hoped never to see again.

"I don't think we'll have much time for practice," I said as I stared into glowing red eyes.

**Lasercorn P.O.V.**

"So are you gonna tell us?" Anthony asked for about the millionth time. I hadn't looked or spoken to my friends yet.

"Dude! Just tell us!" Joven pleaded.

"Did you ever consider that maybe if we knew we could get out?" Ian asked.

"Did you ever consider it could put you guys in more danger?" I blurted. Everyone was silent for a second.

"But when did they tell you?" Joven asked.

"They didn't! I told you I realized it!" I was annoyed now.

"Give us a hint?" Ian asked.

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Asshole." I heard him mutter almost silently.

"PARDON ME FOR ACTUALlY CARING AND TRYING TO NOT PUT YOU IN ANY DEEPER SHIT THAN yOU ARE RIGHT NOW. I SUPPOSE THAT I TO RISK GETTING YOU GUYS IN TROUBLE JUST SO YOU COULD KNOW A STUPID SECRET!" I yelled.

No one talked again.

**Sohinki P.O.V.**

No no no no no, not this again. This is literally the last thing I needed. My eyes met Mari's and I saw a look I never wanted to see again. Fear.

I looked around to see a falling leaf frozen in mid air. There wasn't any ice on it so it couldn't have been Mari. Did that thing freeze time? I took another look around and saw that the only things able to move were us.

Yup he froze time.

I prepared to do whatever it took to protect Mari, I couldn't let her get hurt again.

"While you two have fun hiding away from your fates, I hope you realize what you've done to your friends." It boomed, and then other voices came through. It was someone screaming "Make them stop!".

_Lasercorn._

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" I yelled back out of pure instinct. I had been so caught up in keeping Mari safe that I hadn't even thought of the others. Some friend I was.

"You want me to stop, come and make me. You're friends are practically dead at this point." Then everything returned to normal. The leaves that were falling, fell to the ground and I took off running in the direction Mari came from.

"Where are you going?" she called running to catch up.

"Our friends are in trouble! They could die! I can't be responsible for another death..." I felt the tears starting to form at my eyes. I never talked about her, I tried to suppress the memory from my mind. No one knew about it but me and I tried to never think about her.** (A/N: I know earlier in the story (if you were following then) it said that he had almost killed someone, but I meant for it to say that it did happen, whoops, sorry guys :/...awkward)**

"What do you mean?" Mari asked.

"Jessica Evans... she was a girl I went out with when I was 17... she found out about...you know what... and one thing lead to another and she died, because of me." A tear fell from my eye. I sat down on the ground against a tree, hugging my knees. Mari came over and sat next to me.

"Sohinki, it's okay, you didn't mean to hurt her."

"YOU DON'T GET IT! I KILLED SOMEONE, MARI1" I yelled, placing my head on my knees and let the tears fall from my eyes. They slowly traveled down my cheek, "I'm a murderer..."

Mari, knowing that she really couldn't say anything to make me feel better, pulled me in for a hug and I gladly accepted it.

"We can't stay here forever, we have to go help our friends," Mari spoke after a minute. I nodded my head and she stood up offering me her hand. I grabbed it and she pulled me up giving me a small smile.

"Come on, let's go."

**Im just saying now, there may not be a chapter next week just to let you guys know in advance but if there isnt one there will be one the next week...things are getting a little hectic for me :/**

**~LittleLampLover**


End file.
